dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Girl Vol 1 1
She tries to cheer herself up by reminding herself about her friends and burying herself in work. On her way home from the office, Kara witnesses an accident caused by a crazy biker. She changes into her costume and catches the man, but she is surprised to discover that he has no recollection of what he was doing or how he came to be there. As police cars arrive on the scene, a costumed stranger leaps out of the hood of a squad car. Calling himself the Force, he attacks Power Girl. Kara fights him off, but she notes he is dangerously strong and fast. Unbeknownst to Kara, their battle is being watched from afar by another entity who wants Power Girl dead. Power Girl manages to draw Force in Prospect Park, but as battling she discovers he can shoot painful energy blasts. Meanwhile, a photographer has spotted both and is snapping pictures of their battle, not paying attention to the fact they are edging closer and closer to his position. Power Girl finally notices him and tries to get him leave, but Force smashes Power Girl into the man. Power Girl sees the impact has hurt and knocked the man out, and gets mad. Kara hits Force hard and manages to stun him with a pair of electric lines. Power Girl is told the man is badly injured but alive, and takes Force to Belle Reve. Kara doesn't know who he is or who sent him after her, but she knows her mysterious enemy will strike again. Feeling exhausted, Kara changes clothes and returns home to find her roommates have been burglarized and her neighbor, Garth McGarth, was mugged. Kara goes to Garth's apartment to check on him. She wants to believe it's a coincidence she and her friends have been attacked simultaneously, but she can feel something is very wrong and things are about to get worse. Meanwhile, Arion's old enemy Weaver is watching Power Girl from the magical realm of Darkworld. Arion banished him to Darkworld for all eternity and died before Weaver might exact vengeance upon him, but Weaver is perfectly willing to take revenge against Kara instead. He can't attack her directly, but he can influence events on Earth to make her life Hell before killing her. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * Wonder Woman * Murphy * Patricia * Sayles Wylde * Wilson Locations: * ** *** **** *** *** ** *** *** ** Atlantis * Krypton * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Power Girl appeared last in . Following this mini-series she appears next in . | Trivia = * At the time of publication, Power Girl's canonical Post-Crisis history had been altered, retroactively making her the granddaughter of Arion of Atlantis and not the cousin of the Earth-Two Superman as she had previously believed. This major alteration to the character's history was first established in , but it was retconned out in . confirmed her Kryptonian Pre-Crisis origin which has been kept since. | Recommended = | Links = }}